


Over My Dead Body

by Fluff_forever



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Fake Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Kinda, M/M, Marriage, Parent Tony Stark, Poor Tony, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Relationship Problems, Sad with a Happy Ending, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Superfamily, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, peters tonys kid kinda, sorry this is really angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluff_forever/pseuds/Fluff_forever
Summary: Tony has to fake his death to find the mole in shield. No one but Fury knows hes alive. He cant trust anyone even his husband Steve. Following Steve and Tony through the fall of shield and each other.  Tony has to watch the love of his life become a stranger.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 11





	Over My Dead Body

When Tony woke up, he never wanted to getting up. Honestly, he could spend his whole life in Steve's arm, screw stark industries, screw the Avengers, this is where he wanted to be. Before Steve he slept once every 2 weeks, now Steve drags him out of the workshop to bed every night. Without Steve, he would still be that alcoholic playboy, who cares about no one and nothing. Steve was literally his savor, without him he could have never had this. Never been happy and maybe have a family. He has been thinking about that a lot, with Peter around he practically already has a kid. the idea of a little Steve running around makes him want to be better for the kid that he doesn't have.

Tony was so lost in thought he didn't hear Steve stir behind him and jerked when a soft kiss landed on his neck. “I can basically hear you thinking, it's too early for that.” Steve says tightening his arms around Tony protectively. “Do you want kids? Not with me like just in general. Right, you said it was to early to be thinking unless you don't need to think you usually know these kinda things in your heart. You probably already know that you don-” he was cut off by a soft kiss, Steve leaning over his whole body.

“Are you serious, you want kids with me?” Steve mumbled into his lips. “There is no one else in the world that could handle me and a mini-me.” Steve just smiled. “Let's just stay in bed today, I can think of something that can occupy us.” Tony said flipping himself and laying flat against Steve's chest. “No, you have that be meeting with fury.” Steve sighed “and when have i ever gone to one of those meetings?” Tony said still lying on Steve. 

“If I may interject sir Nick Fury reported this meeting as an emergency. I would that you go.” Jarvis piped in. “see? I have to go on my run anyway. Were superheros we can't just stay in bed.” Steve said it in a light tone but there was something else. Tony thought back to the question about kids, maybe this was Steve’s way of saying he doesn't want to. That we are too busy and don't have the downtime to take care of a kid.   
Tony just sat there in bed while Steve changed and got ready for his run. He gave Tony one kiss on the back of his head and he was gone. Leaving tony to over think everything that Steve had said. 

\-------------------------------------------------------=======------------------------------------------------------------

Tony walked into Fury’s office 3rd cup of coffee in hand, in a terrible mood. His shades placed firmly on his face even though it was inside and noon. “Eye-patch! Make it quick got things to do, people, to do” he said with as much snark as he could muster. “I have a mission for you. You might have noticed there have been a lot of security breaches as of late. We have reason to believe there is someone on our side feeding information.” “ a mole?”

“Your mission is to find them but you can't do that strutting about the tower. You need to go undercover.” Fury said with a monotone voice but there was something in there which shocked tony. “Oh no something bad is coming huh, I have to go undercover as a plumber? Or worse a janitor?” Tony said trying to cover any fear from this voice when Fury cracks his facade you know some shits to go down.”Tony no one can know about this because anyone could be the mole” he sighs “to make sure your cover isn't blown tony stark needs to go away for a while.” Tony gives him a look “if you really think Steve will just let me dissipate off, to some personal retreat you are dead wrong

“I know that's why he cant know your alive.” fury says all traces of emotion now completely gone. “WHAT??? You want me to let Steve think I'm dead. You want to let him think that his husband is dead?” Tony looks at him incredulously “ its only temporary and let me remind you if this mole keeps giving data to other terrorist organisation like hydra, they will know every weakness we have. Noone will be safe, so if you want to keep Steve safe you will do this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Starts out happy. Just don't read the last paragraph.


End file.
